The present disclosure relates generally to a training system and method and, in particular, to a system and method of pet behavior modification.
Pets, in particular dogs, tend to require training and behavior modification for a variety of reasons. For example, dogs are often kept indoors and require house training. Pet owners could use various disciplinary techniques to train pets such as, for example, confining the pet in a particular room or bathroom for a short period of time. When confined in a room, dogs tend to scratch and damage doors and other enclosures in an attempt to escape or get the owner's attention. Repairs to such doors and enclosures could be relatively expensive and bothersome especially if the repairs need to be made often.
What is needed is a system and method of training or modifying the behavior of pets to generally protect the integrity of doors and enclosures.